The Fourth Generation
by MyCookiess
Summary: The Fourth Generation of Uley's, Blacks, Clearwaters. Mixed with some old and new and suprising twists, and Imprints. ;


** A fan fiction about the fourth generation of teens! **

** What is going on! Oh My Woopie Goldberg! Wooah.**

**Keep open minds people. I understand most of you are stubborn.. As in you wouldn't read it unless it was a Nessie-Jacob, story or an Edward-Bella Story. Which are good but… This will be better **

**Well it is OK my fellow Fan Fiction lovers! Because this story is not one to miss out on ****. **

**This is my first story, so be nice, Updates ahh yes the DREADED topic. I will try and update daily. (Because I have no life) Well that's a good thing for you now isn't it lol. If I don't update then obviously I had something to do with my time. **

**Oh, and by the way if you didn't get what the 'fourth generation' meant, then maybe you should count. Carlisle and Esme, 1****st**** generation, Edward's generation 2****nd,**** Nessie's generation 3****rd. ****ahhhh. **

**The generation of kid's that were Nessie's and Sam's maybe even Leah's or Quil's yeah i'm unpredictable like that.**

**Also if you have nothing nice to say don't say it, you don't like it then stop reading and write your own damn book!**

**All of it belongs to SM.**

Chapter One- Im not touching you

POV- Nathan Black 9:oo am

"So we are really going back?" I asked with hope basically dripping off of my lips.

"Yes, were moving onto the rez so we can spend more time with the family." Dad said.

I just nodded my head in response because I didn't want to seem so over joyed that I looked like a girl. Jumping up and down and squealing. I loved Vermont very much, but Forks was always home. I hadn't been there since last Christmas when we visited grandma and grandpa. So I was looking forward to it. As my mom and dad finished packing up the rest of our living room I went upstairs to check on my sister.

"Ellie are you good up here?" I asked knocking on her door. She sounded like she was whispering and shuffling around and I could have sworn I heard someone talking but before I could try and confirm my suspicion she opened the door with a tight grin and moved so I could enter, I stared at her trying to read her eyes. It didn't work..

"Dad said we are definitely moving back so I figured we should pack up, he's rushing everything, so I guess he is eager to go back." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok, I'll get started." She said looking around her room, I could already see the gears working in her head to try and clear out all the junk she had accumulated over the years we have been living here. I silently walked out not wanting to let her get so caught up that she accidently packed me in a box, which she would do consciously come to think of it. I walked across the hall into my own room and huffed as I packed away everything I had. By dinner time my room was empty except for a stack of box's my dresser and my bed.

I went downstairs to find a beautiful big plate of mashed potatoes string beans and a giant piece of chicken waiting for me at my usual spot on the table. I heard my stomach try to scream out at how bad it wanted to taste the food. They're two reasons I love my mother, one because she's my mom, and two because she can cook.

"Ellie! Hurry up I want to eat!" I screamed knowing she could hear me even if I didn't, damn super hearing.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back as she stomped down the steps.

I sat down and as soon as her hand touched the seat next to me I dug in, it was so delicious my taste buds were over flowing with passion oh my god my food might make me orgasm, it felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks! Ellie on the other hand took her time eating, she preferred blood to regular human food. Which I did not get one little bit because this was so good. We finished eating of course I before her, and continued packing. When I woke up the next morning the entire house was missing.

"What happened to my Xbox?" I asked no one in particular.

"Don't worry when we get to Forks you can take it out and play all you want." My dad laughed.

I didn't know my face looked that sad. I will have to use that on people. Might come in handy.

After breakfast we were off to Forks. Since it was a pretty good distance away we went by plane and had all our luggage and the rest of our house shipped over to us. The plane ride was so boring, oh my god, is it possible to slightly die from boredom? Well I thought it was. Why is everybody so boring and quiet today. There is only one thing to do! I turned to my sister and hovered my finger about an inch from her face.

"I'm not touching you." I said with a slick grin.

"Nate, cut it out." She said slapping my hand away.

"But i'm not touching you." I said with a wide grin. Well at least I found entertainment.

"Nate!" she said. Daggers shooting from her eyes.

"Nate, stop not touching your sister." Mom said.

"Ok mom." I replied, then I put my finger on Ellie's cheek.

"Nate!" she all but shouted at me again.

"What! Mom said to not not touch you!" I said back trying to hide my grin.

"You are such a child!" she said and grabbed my finger and squeezed it lightly and then harder and then haaarderrr.

"Ow! Ow!" I said "Ok Ok i'm sorry! I won't not not touch you!" I said in a defeated and hurt tone.

We eventually landed and walked thru the airport, and the first thing I noticed were eyes, about thirty different pairs starring at us from all directions. How weird, did anyone have manners anymore? Were people just aloud to do that. Hmph how rude. I was beginning to question why they were starring and decided to test it out. I saw one teenage girl starring and starred back and gave her a small grin, she sighed and laid her hand over her heart, well that explains it. Apparently I'm hot shit. Ha! This is going to be so fun. I kept starring at random girls giving them winks and grins and licking my lips, they ate it all up like candy. I looked at my sister who was staring at me with a shocked expression.

"What?" I said looking at her with the same face. She just shook her head and plugged in her ear phones. We got into the rental car dad got and drove from Seattle's airport down to Forks. We appeared to be driving towards the rez, which to me didn't make a difference so I just went along with it, I wanted to talk to Ellie but she had her earphones in still and I figured I would be able to later. After about five minutes we passed first beach and came up to this cozy house that fit in with the rest of the Rez only it was slightly bigger. Obviously this was a house from grandma Esme. Because it was nice but still had that expensive look about it, and when I set foot in that house I knew I was right.

I went upstairs carrying my box's and went the the first door on the left and opened it to find what I assumed to be my room, the walls were red and the floor had a creamy white carpet. I stacked up my box's, too tired to do much else, so I used my last bit of energy to pull out a pillow and a blanket from a box I had marked just for this occasion and took a nap in the middle of my floor. Bliss.

POV-Ellie

I popped out my earphones and shoved them in my pocket before wondering around our new house. I went thru the first floor, gazing at this and that, there was the living room which you walked right into and then if you went to the arch to the left there was the dining room and if you went back a little farther to the second arch there was the kitchen and then straight ahead was slid glass doors that opened up to our little back yard. Which would be able to fit all the wolves and vampires but was simply smaller then the backyard we had in Virginia. I went up the stairs and opened the first door to the left, I found Nate sleeping on the floor in a crunched up blanket with pillow. Wow he really could rough it. I looked for a second just taking him in, he was like a miniature clone of my dad, only he was slightly shorter and lighter skin. With light green – ish brown –ish eyes. Of course you couldn't see his eyes when he was passed out drooling all over the new carpet. I sighed and as I closed the door I backed it up slightly and rammed it hard until it shut, I heard Nate jump and question from the other side and slightly giggled to myself, pay back is such a bitch.

I continued down to the next door which was a walk in hall closet. Why we would need this. I could not tell you because I had no idea myself. I walked to the next door and found my room. The walls were a light brown, the floors a smooth dark hard wood. A white closet that was obviously walk in and white thick curtains, the room was bright and warm, just how I liked it, this room was how I could tell that grandma Esme made this house. Is sent me smiling, she knew me so well. I closed the door and went back downstairs to try and get my things unpacked. I was able to get four box's upstairs at a time, which I thought was pretty impressive for a half human quarter vampire quarter werewolf (or as grandpa calls it "Shape Shifter") girl. I continued to unpack, and when I was about four hours in I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. My mother walked in and started assembling my dresser.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked her bell like voice curious but concerned. That was always my mother. Always just wondering, but at the same time a little nervous about the answer. Then again, my mother was a very strong person, and her temper could change from happy and sweet to wild and crazy and bad ass, in a matter of minutes, almost like a light switch. I remember one time Seth came over to the house it was thanksgiving, and he had broke one of my mom's good china. My mother made him clean it up and then she made him put his hand behind his head and keep his chin on the wall for twelve hours before she let him eat or sit down. It was funny at first but then I just felt bad for him.

"I'm fine mom. Just trying to get what I can get done, and then crash." I said to her truthfully shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright. I did most of your brothers' room trying to just move around him on the floor, he's just like your father, by the time he gets up the house will be finished." My mom giggled and I joined in. We worked silently in the comfortable silence until she spoke again.

"How do you feel about school in forks?" she asked. But I didn't really know how to answer her. I hadn't really thought about school.

"I don't know mom, I guess I'll figure it out when I get there." I lightly smiled at her.

"Ok honey, just you and your brother keep an eye out for each other, were trying to put you guys in a good number of classes together. Do what you can." She smiled wryly. I didn't know what was going thru her brain, but it must have been a picture of something crazy like me and my brother drinking a human's blood after he or she pissed us off, or Nate phasing in front of people. I had good self control and so did Nate so I don't know where all her worry came from. I looked at her for another second before nodding my head and continuing to unpack stuff for my closet. My mom had already set up my dresser which I was impressed with and she began working on my bed. I was going to have to ask her to help me learn how to do all this kind of stuff, even though I wouldn't need to learn it for any particular reason. In two more hours my room was basically finished except for makeup and CD's and other small object's I hadn't unpacked, Nate had gotten back up and went downstairs to help dad with the TV. I slowly descended the stairs and watched as my brother and my father struggled to get the cable on, and giggled to myself.

"Nate, why don't you take a break and walk down to the beach with me before you break the TV." I said still giggling about him and my father's killer expressions toward the TV.

"Ok sounds good." He said looking back at the TV almost in warning. I laughed out loud at that, and he smirked.

We walked outside down the street headed toward first beach. Which was little ways away. We talked about what we could with the family and Vermont, and being back in Forks when we saw a bonfire maybe half a mile or so away. Nate looked apprehensive about going closer and suggested we walk back towards home or a different part of the beach but I told him to just calm his balls.

"I really don't think this is a good idea Ellie, we don't know who started this fire." Nate said

"Nate, Calm. Down. It's ok, I'm just curious." I said and skipped off closer to the fire.

"Ellie wait for me!" Nate said trying to catch up towards me. Suddenly there was rustling on the woods that cut into the end of the beach that climbed into a cliff. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked to my side, before a pair of giant muscular arms grabbed me and hugged me so tight I couldn't even scream.

"Ellie!" Nate screamed form ways behind me. I tried to break from the strangers grasp but nothing worked they held on tight to me, then I sniffed at the air trying to keep a hold of the person's sent so that when I got away I could hunt him down and torture him, but I recognized this sent, it was, it was almost like a dog's sent, only more woodsy. I knew this sent, how could I even think to forget.

"Seth?" I asked still gasping for breath.

"Elliiiieeeee!" He squealed happily.

"Seth you big retard get off of me!" I said and he placed me down on my feet where I gulped in the best air I had in all my life.

"Ellie Ellie!" My brother panted, finally catching up. "I'm gonna kick your- Seth?"

"Hey Nate! What's up? Why the hell, are you guys out here when it's getting so dark?" Seth asked, his godfather mode immediately kicking in.

"We went for a walk." I answered his question

"Oh, ok, well, come over to the bonfire, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Quil should be here any minute." He said clapping Nate's shoulder.

"Sure, got anything to drink?" Nate asked walking towards the Fire with Seth and me on their heels.

"Nothing that you could drink little boy, but i might have a water. We'll see." He said having his brotherly moment with Nate.

"I'm not a little boy, old man. How old are you again Seth? Like fifty?" Nate shot back smirking.

"You want to play pup? Let's do this." Seth said backing away from my brother and getting into a crouch.

"Bring it on grandpa." Nate said going into his crouch.

"Idiots." I murmured as Seth tackled Nate to the ground, I sat on one of the logs next to the fire not wanting to pay attention to the guys fight. I went to the cooler to try and find a water or something for me to drink. Let's see… Corona. Corona. Bud Light. Corona. Wine Cooler. Wine Cooler. Bud Light. And my object now, a bottled water. Thank you Seth. I said grinning as I uncapped it and took a sip.

"What are you doing?" A husky voice asked, and I immediately started choking on my water.

"Sorry!" Embry said as he patted my back, Quil, Paul, and Jared just laughed.

"For what humungous people you are, you make absolutely no noise." I said glaring at all four of them. Seth and Nate were still on the sand wrestling.

"My bad, I can't help it." Embry said smiling and shrugging his shoulders. He and the rest of the guys sat down and picked up a beer of their liking out of the cooler. I was getting kind of sick of Seth and Nate so I went over to them and started pouring my cold water all over them to get them to stop. It didn't work, the water just seemed to make them shiny and slippery and they started ripping each other's clothes apart!

"Do that in a kiddy pool full of mud you and Nate could make some serious cash Seth!" Paul said laughing as he gave Jared a high five. So now they're two buff tan guys with no shirts on and shiny wet skin wrestling around in the sand. We better hope no teenagers pass by. I sighed and tried a healthier method. I took of my sandal and started slapping the shit out of them.

"Ow! What the hell!" Seth said as I caught him on his forehead.

"Oh please. Just get up you two. Put some shirts on." I turned around and put my flip flop on and sat back down trying to find another water since mine got wasted. Corona. Corona. Bud Light. Corona. Wine Cooler. Bud Light. Wine Cooler. Well damn. There was no more water. I looked up at the guy's trying to figure out if I should just take a beer or just not drink at all. Nate sat by me and went thru the cooler. He came out with a Wine Cooler and popped the cap. Seth also came over and took a Bud Light.

I stared at Nate wide eyed as he took a swig. When he stopped drinking he looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked me for the second time today.

"That has alcohol in it Nate. Your sixteen not twenty one." I said

"Oh please, like you weren't thinking about snagging up a beer, obviously they aren't going to do anything about it." He pointed to the wolves who were watching our confrontation like it was a sitcom.

"Then I guess you're right." I said, fine he wanted to drink, then we were going to drink, I searched thru the cooler trying to find what I only got a glimpse of before, I found it and clutched it tight in my hand before showing everyone around the fire what I had.

"You wouldn't" Seth and Nate said at the same time.

"Watch me." I smirked as I opened the cap to the grey goose and chugged out a fourth of the bottle down. By the time I came back up for air I was so fizzed that I capped the bottle quickly before I fell backwards onto the sand. In the sky I saw a pretty bird and it waved at me.

"Hi pretty bird" I said back waving towards the sky. Nate turned and looked at me with the most amusement on his face that I had seen in a long time.

"What are you wooking at pinky?" I slurred poking his stomach lightly.

"I'm looking at my drunk sister blink at me like I'm sicotic." He said with a smile.

"I'm no dwunk." I hiccupped "Oh no! I'm dwunk! Don't tell daddy." I put my hand over his mouth and put my finger over his lips and said "Shhhhhhhhh." Before I hiccupped again.

"Shit, you can't go back to the house like this, your father will kill me Ellie! What about Nessie. Oh god, Nessie would burn me at the stake!" Seth said looking truly terrified.

"S'okay Swet" I said pointing my finger at the sky.

"What are you talking about. I'm dead!" Seth began to panic, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Nate all looked at me.

"What are who awl looking at Pwussy's!" I said getting angry now. They were all looking at me, and if they didn't want this to happen, they would have stopped me from drinking now wouldn't they.

"Sorry Ellie, it's just you usually come up with the great idea's" Embry shrugged.

"Oh" I hiccupped "Scuse me." I said giggling

"I have an idea, sorta."Nate said "Why don't we tell dad that we want to stay at Seth's house tonight because we saw him on the beach and wanted to catch up?" He said/asked. After a minute I couldn't really remember what he said so I just drank more grey goose. Seth looked at him like he was an angel or something.

"You're not an angel, you're a dirty sum bitch cause you poked me" I said voicing my opinion. Nate looked at me like I had truly lost it.

"Shut up Ellie." He said

"Rawr" I said and curled my hand up into claws. That made everyone laugh, and I laughed too but I ended up falling back down.

Seth eventually picked me up so that me him and Nate could walk back to his place.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yes Ellie?" he said.

"Your bwutiful." I said cupping his cheek.

"Well thank you Ellie." He said laughing. Nate just rolled his eyes.

"What Nate do you not tink Seth is bwutiful!" I said to him

"What are you talking about Ellie." He said to me.

"Didn't I just say Seth was bwutiful? Are you stooped?" I asked

"No Ellie you didn't" he said.

"Oh.." I said looking down. "Well Seth?" I said

"Yes Ellie?" he said smiling.

"I tink dat you are bwutiful" I said smiling and patting his face. We finally reached Seth's house and he took me in and went upstairs, he set me down on his bed before asking me if I wanted anything.

"I want some waters" I said my head resting on his pillow.

"Ok Ellie, don't move." He said and ran quickly downstairs to get me a cup. He also came back with a big bucket and said that I would need it in the morning.

"Seth tank you for d alcohols." I said

"You won't be thanking me in the morning Ellie." Seth laughed as he pictured what I would do. I frowned.

"Seth, you gonna sweep with me right?" I asked.

"What?" Seth said shocked. "Oh you mean actual sleep. Sure Ellie" He said and climbed in the bed with me. Nate came in and saw us both in the bed and started closing the door.

"Wait wait it's not what it looks like she asked me to sleep next to her!" Seth said shaking his hands

"Oh, ok then."Nate said rubbing the back of his neck "I just wanted to make sure you guys are gonna be cool, I'm going to knock out on the couch so night" Nate said.

"Night night Natie." I said waving

"Ok Night Nate" Seth laughed at my blissed out expression. And then Nate left us alone in Seth's room.

"I'm going to go put some sleepy clothes on ok Ellie?" Seth said

"Ok Sef" I said. Maybe I should put on sleepy clothes to. Of course I don't sleep in sleepy clothes. I usually just sleep in underwear. Well I sleep in them, therefore it's my sleepy clothes. I took off my shirt and my pants and my bra and got under the covers. Seth came back in his sweat pants with no shirt on and was quite the sight to see. He lifted up the blankets and realized I had no clothes on and dropped the blanket starring at my body.

"Ellie, where did your clothes go?" Seth asked. Still starring.

"These are my sleepy clothes Sef." I said smiling, I let my hair down out of the pony tail and got comfy.

"Ok Ellie." Seth shook his head and got in under the covers with me.

I cuddled up to Seth out of habit and drifted off.

POV-Seth

Oh my god, what am I going to do, the turn of events tonight was nothing how I expected it. I was happy to see Ellie and Nate as always, but after Nate started drinking Ellie went all in. And now here I was with a drunk Ellie pasted out in my arms, in my bed, naked. I could tell you she definitely did not look 16. When I pulled up the covers and saw her body, it was amazing, I obviously being the average guy, i got a super boner. Which I've been trying to get to go down for the past hour. And Ellie just keeps getting closer and closer to being on top of me, which isn't helping. Jake is going to kill me. Which I forgot to call him to even say that Ellie and Nate were staying over. I quickly got my phone off the night stand and dialed Jake's cell number.

Hello?

_"Jake, hey, the kids are at my house asleep, I saw them on the beach and they hanged with me and the guys and then came over my house for some food and just drifted off." It was somewhat the truth ok_

Alright that's cool, what time will they be home tomorrow?

_"Uhhh. Around. Four or five PM. I had plans to take them to the beach." I said trying to give Ellie time to recover from her obvious soon to be hang over._

Ok, see you guys then.

___I hanged up the phone and exhaled deeply. This was all going to be ok Seth. Don't worry. Ellie moved so that her face was in the rook of my neck and that her leg was all the way on the other side of my body. Every time she exhaled her leg would slightly rub on my boner. Ooh. This is horrible. I can't do this. _

_"__Ellie" I shook her awake. And she didn't respond._

_"__Ellie" I said again._

_"__Hmm?" she answered back._

_"__Ellie, I don't know how to put this, but your naked in my bed, and my pants are getting bigger if you catch my drift." I said shyly_

_"__What do you want me to about that Seth?" she said starting to move her hips slightly. Ok, so, admitting to the world right now that this is seriously wrong, and Ellie is my best friend and my.. My.. Imprint. She shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't be here, but it feels so good._

_"__Ellie" I said, but it came out more of a moan. _

_"__Yes Seth?" She asked._

_"__We can't do this." I shook my head trying to move away, "Your drunk and it's not like you want too. We shouldn't do this." I said shaking my head again._

_"__Seth I'm not drunk anymore." She said._

_"__What?" I was truly baffled. Just three hours ago the girl couldn't even say my name right and now she wasn't drunk?_

_"__The alcohol burned off. The vampire side refused it and the wolf side burned it off. I'm all better Seth" she said kissing my neck. I shuddered._

_"__Ellie, you're making it hard to resist." I said. I hadn't gotten laid in a good seven years, and I think I was about due. _

_"__Then don't say no." she said kissing her way down my chest. I pinned her down on the bed looking into her eyes. I could already smell her getting wet and that was just from her kissing me. Oh god._

_"__Are you sure about this Ellie?" I asked looking her straight in the eye._

_"__Yes Seth." She said starring right back at me. That was all the confirmation I needed. I kissed her lips forcefully as she tried to slow it down and sweeten the moment. She pushed my face off of hers and I kissed down her neck as she panted for air._

_"__Slower Seth." She said. I pulled my hands off of hers so she could use her hands and she place them in my hair as I kissed down her neck to the hot spot in between her breasts, they were so perfect, and round. They fit my hand perfectly as I rubbed up and down and flicked her nipple. She tangled her hands in my hair. _

_"__Seth" she moaned. I growled lightly._

_"__Are you ready Ellie?" I asked her all she could do was nod yes. Well goodbye Elli's virginity._

___POV-Ellie_

___Seth had me on the bed and was sucking on my breast when I moaned a little too loud. He looked at the door and then back at me he put a finger over his lips signaling me to try and stay quiet. Well that was going to be hard to accomplish. He kissed down my stomach and then down my thigh he growled again, and I guessed that he smelt my arousal, ever since I found out Seth imprinted on me we were best friends, I guess it was more but we were too shy, and I got drunk and had an excuse to come on to him. Which I didn't do consciously until he woke me up._

___He pulled down my underwear and threw them on the floor somewhere. He kissed my inner thigh and I pulled at his hair he was so close to where I really wanted his lips. He kissed back up my stomach to my neck and then my lips as he pulled of his sweat pants, and that when I finally saw the monster sized dick Seth had been hiding from the world._

_"__Damn Seth" I said as I looked at it._

___Don't worry it's not that big" he giggled. But it was big. Very big. Scary big. He placed himself at my entrance and I was starting to get nervous at how big he was._

_"__Seth what if your too big?" I asked._

_"__Your body will stretch to accommodate my size" he said. Well that made it all the more scary. _

_"__You ready?" he asked me pecking at my lips and nipping at my nipples and kissing my neck._

_"__Yes" I said._

___He slowly put his tip into me and then another inch, and another, and another, there were so many inch's. After he was fully in I gasped. This fucking hurt like hell. Holy shit. I bit my lip and clawed my nails into Seth's back. He moaned._

_"__Are you ok?" he asked._

_"__Just give me a minute" I said. He kissed my neck and my face and started pinching my nipples again and I held onto his hair even tighter._

_"__Ok go." I said and he pulled out slightly and thrust back in. Ow Ow Ow. But the pleasure outweighed the pain, so I nodded at him to keep going. He went slightly harder with each thrust and I thought I was going to cum within seconds more of this._

_"__Seth." I moaned clawing my nails into his back. Which only made him go faster. _

_"__Oh Ellie" he said. "Are you close?" he asked._

"Yes Seth." I said a little too loud, he went harder as we both climbed toward our release. Two thrust and a clit pinch later I was floating in the clouds. I don't know how loud I screamed but I knew it was loud. Seth came to and he held me and kissed my bottom lip sucking gently to get me to quiet down. I was breathing harshly and so was he.

"That was amazing." He said.

"I know." I replied. But before we could clean up and go to bed we heard footsteps coming up the stairs, towards Seth's room.

**Oh My caught in bed with Seth Woopie Goldberg!**

**Sex Scene in the first chapter? Well dont i have a dirty mind.**

**Well the next chapter is going to be interesting. While I did this one I actually thought, give me great reviews. And if I get good reviews I will post the next chapter up By 7 days from now. **

**So you have seven days to tell all your friends to read this and post good reviews **

**Any questions you have I will answer. Just message me it or put it on your review. Don't say anything mean. Its rude. **

**So How do we like our characters so far? I think they're good. I can add my pizzazzed personality to them because they are mine. Except Seth of course. And Nessie and Jake. Basically the fourth generation ok. Shutuhp. **

**The sex scene was interesting btw, I hope you are ok with it, im new to this.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW **


End file.
